


Alucard Does the Washing Up

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [22]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Are an Aphrodisiac, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Comfortable Switch Alucard, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme!Sypha, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Temporary Blindness, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, but not in a fun way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Ohhh, Goddddd,” Trevor moaned, gripping Alucard’s arm. His face and hair were dripping, and he shivered from where they knelt on the snowy riverbank. “Wait, wait, just give me a—”Trevor was cut off by his own retching, and he vomited—again—straight into the swift-flowing river just below him.“Good, you’ve got to get it out, Belmont,” Alucard said, almost on the edge of praising, or encouraging—if it hadn’t been Alucard, and if he hadn’t been talking to Trevor.Then he grabbed a handful of his hair and dunked him in the water.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ohhh, Goddddd,” Trevor moaned, gripping Alucard’s arm. His face and hair were dripping, and he shivered from where they knelt on the snowy riverbank. “Wait, wait, just give me a—”

Trevor was cut off by his own retching, and he vomited—again—straight into the swift-flowing river just below him. 

“Good, you’ve got to get it out, Belmont,” Alucard said, almost on the edge of praising, or encouraging—if it hadn’t been Alucard, and if he hadn’t been talking to Trevor.

Then he grabbed a handful of his hair and dunked him in the water. 

“No, wait—” 

There was a lot of hissing as he was submerged, and the water steamed and boiled around them while Trevor screamed. Partially, of course, this (the sizzling, not necessarily Trevor’s screaming) was due to Alucard’s reaction to the running water, even as only a half-vampire. Mostly, however, it was because of the poison a demon spat in Trevor’s face, enough that it got in his eyes and mouth. He flailed and swung at Alucard’s arm, but he was no match for the dhampir’s strength. Not like this. 

Trevor groaned again as Alucard let him up, and coughed, choking. His grip on Alucard’s arm was weak, and he scrubbed at his eyes again. “Damn it, I can’t see. I’m going to die blind and asphyxiating on my own—” 

“Shut up,” Alucard snapped. “The running water purifies against diabolism. It’s hurting me, too.” 

“ _ Good _ ,” Trevor grunted, hands scrambling in the mud at the edge of the river as Alucard dunked him again. 

There was less steaming this time that didn’t come from Alucard’s submerged hand, so he let him back up and pulled him back from the water. 

“Oh, thank God,” Trevor said.

“Let me get a look at your eyes,” Sypha said, startling Trevor, who thought she had gone. “I can still heal them, don’t  _ touch  _ them.”

“Ah God. Ahh God. Let me die, please,” he begged, but they ignored him: Sypha to poke and prod at his face, shining bright lights into his eyes (which hurt, so he guessed that was good, that they hadn’t been hollowed out into pits of goo by the poison), and Alucard to heal the injuries to his hands. 

“I could always bite you,” Alucard suggested. “That’s kind of like killing you.” 

“Go to hell,” Trevor said, and pushed Sypha away to throw up again. 

“We’ve got to get him warmed up,” Sypha insisted, pressing a salve of some kind on his eyes and wrapping a bandage hastily around them. There was no way she could do this tonight. “And you, too. I’m not spending the night with both of your cold feet!” 

“Where do you suggest we go?” Alucard said. 

“Even the wagon would be better than this! Where did we leave it?” 

Alucard slid his gloves back on freshly-healed hands, and then stooped to lift Trevor. 

“Don’t—I can walk—” Trevor insisted, but his knees buckled immediately as Alucard stood him up. Point proven, the dhampir swept him back into his arms. “I hate you. You knew that was going to happen.” 

“What, me? Leave you your pride when I can rub your nose in it?” 

“I  _ really  _ hate you.” 

“I could drop you.” 

“Alucard!” Sypha snapped. “Don’t drop him! Trevor! Shut up! I think the wagon is this way!” 

By the time they reached it, Trevor was shivering rather wretchedly, which only made him grumpier: “It’s the middle of fucking winter. No time for a swim. And I’ve  _ had  _ a bath this month!” 

“Well now you’ve had two,” Sypha said, helping Alucard arrange him inside the wagon on their bed of woolen blankets and furs. At least they had a better wagon now, with something more like a bed that they could all share. “Which is good, because we need you out of your clothes.” 

“They could use a wash, too,” Alucard pointed out. 

“Out of your clothes, too,” Sypha said. “We need to share body heat.” 

“I’m n-not sure the vamp-pire will actually  _ help  _ that,” Trevor said, teeth chattering. 

“Well, I needed to suck the rest of that poison out of you, anyway,” Alucard said, unbuttoning his coat. 

“That’s what I was thinking,” Sypha said, helping to strip Trevor efficiently and then shucking off her own robes. 

“Oh, no. Oh, fuck-k, n-no! Fuck! No!” Trevor said, sitting up and pushing at the bandage around his eyes. He really needed to  _ see… _

Even Sypha could hear his heart pounding, and it was almost sad how actually terrified he was. Even after all this time together, all they’d been through together and done, his body didn’t quite trust them. He had been on his own for too long, and didn’t trust well. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Alucard teased, taking him in a lover’s embrace, which was funny only because despite their best attempts, they  _ were  _ lovers. 

“God, you prick, you’re so  _ cold _ ,” Trevor shuddered, pulling away from him. 

“How can you tell?” Alucard asked, and bit into the side of his neck. 

Trevor stiffened, briefly, and then his body went lax as the vampire bite took its own hold of him. Sypha ran a hand through his damp hair, helping to calm him—and to remind Alucard she was there and that he needed to not get carried away. 

Alucard didn’t need to be reminded, and he didn’t drink much before drawing back. “Eugh. Demon spit. Disgusting. You’ve never tasted so terrible, Belmont.” 

“Good,” Trevor murmured, sounding far away. But instead of an answer, two warm, naked bodies pressed against him, and he sighed and relaxed further, and shivered violently again. 

“Are you alright, Sypha?” Alucard asked, as they tugged furs over the top of them and huddled together. 

“Fine, just cold,” she said. “I’ll rest and eat and then I can do enough magic to heal his eyes. Can you light the lantern?” 

Alucard nodded, and got up, and she took the opportunity to admire his naked form without Trevor teasing her or getting jealous. Alucard lit the small lamp and closed both flaps of the wagon to hold in the heat. The horses, scared away by the demons, they would look for in the morning. 

Alucard’s eyes were bright with blood, and he felt focused, and like the last thing he wanted to do was lie in bed—unless of course, they were fucking, but that would probably have to wait. Alucard still wasn’t good at asking for things. None of them were, really—except Sypha, the only properly socialized one. Alucard was, well, raised by vampires, and Trevor was pretty solidly feral, even now, so Sypha was the emotionally responsible one. 

When he returned to bed, Sypha was helping Trevor to drink some water, which he was glad to attempt in this biddable state, but he failed somewhat in the execution, being half-asleep, half-frozen, and blind. Most of it ran down his chin, bathing him again. It was kind of a sad display, but it filled Alucard’s heart with love rather than with disgust. 

“Ooh, you’re  _ sooo  _ much warmer now,” Sypha told Alucard as he joined them again, and she hiked a leg up and around Trevor to tuck her toes in between Alucard’s knees. You’re sure this only happens when you drink human blood?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“This is how vampires create thralls, isn’t it?” she sighed. 

“Humans would sell their souls to keep their toes warm?” Alucard asked, chuckling. 

“I know I would!” Sypha laughed. “For an occasional swallow of blood? No question!” 

Trevor made a shushing noise, sounding like he was drunk. “Can’t you go to sleep? I’m trying to not die over here?” 

“We’ll have a lie-in tomorrow,” Sypha promised him. “While Alucard does the laundry.” 

“Excuse me?” Alucard said, but Trevor chuckled, and with that happy thought, he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alucard,” Sypha whispered, about an hour later, when the dhampir shifted once again. “Can’t you go to sleep?”

“I... _ cannot, _ actually, thanks for asking,” Alucard replied, sulking slightly. “You know how feeding on human blood...affects me.” 

Sypha stilled, and then blushed a little. “I thought the feeding was just a sexy thing to—”

“It’s a little more cause-and-effect than that,” Alucard murmured. 

“Aha.” 

They were quiet again, and then Sypha, casting her mind back to the other times when Alucard had fed on them, how everything had jumbled together in the heat of the moment, she remembered one more thing. She reached down between them to touch Trevor, whose cock lay hard against his belly, even though he was dead asleep. 

“Well.” 

“Right,” Alucard answered. 

Sypha considered. 

“I suppose we could, but we’d have to be very gentle.” 

Now, Trevor had been more badly injured before and had always enthusiastically consented to sex, but neither Sypha nor Alucard liked very much the idea of him being unconscious through the entire proceedings, so even though she would have liked it better if he slept through the night, Sypha kissed the hunter awake, one arm curled around his neck and the other hand teasing lightly over his cock. 

In theory, Trevor liked everything about this wakeup. He groaned, shifted, kissed her back, and rocked into her hand. Alucard was behind him, peppering small sharp kisses against the back of his neck, and slick fingers probed between his legs. So far, so good. 

Trying to open his eyes made them burn and sting, however, and Trevor hissed and spasmed between them—he liked a little pain with his pleasure as much as the next man, but this was  _ not  _ the good kind—and a reminder that he was  _ poisoned  _ and  _ blind _ and in intense  _ pain  _ slapped him in the face. 

“Oh, God,” he finally managed, fingers fisting in the blanket. 

“Easy,” Sypha said. “Don’t try to open your eyes. Lie still…” 

Reaching over her head, she rummaged through her vials for a pink tea, and helped Trevor lift his head against her shoulder. “Drink. You need something in your stomach.” 

Trevor coughed but obeyed. The drink was sweet, making him feel less hungry and shaky. Only then did he notice his arousal, which hadn’t been dampened at all through the waves of pain.  _ Uh-oh… _

“How long have you two been at this?” he rasped, since, with the bandage over his eyes, he couldn’t tell whether he had slept for minutes or all night. 

“I bit you, remember?” Alucard said, sliding his own erection between Trevor’s thighs. 

Trevor hummed. “Oh, right. That’s going to happen every time, is it?” 

“Afraid so, unless I don’t leave you enough blood for you to get it up. Even then...” 

“Why do I foresee Sypha abusing this knowledge?” Trevor asked. He felt a little dizzy and disoriented, but he was quite warm, and as long as he didn’t move much he wasn’t at risk of fainting or vomiting. “Not sure how much I can help, but—” 

“You just lie there and take it,” Sypha instructed. She was vastly more sexually experienced than either of them, and was naturally dominant, which suited them both just fine. 

“Alucard, I want you to take your  _ time  _ stretching him,” she added. “Be gentle.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alucard replied.   

Trevor was immediately quite totally lost in the sensations, since he could see nothing and could move to help very little without upsetting his very sensitive equilibrium. But he felt the imprint of their hands well enough on him, even if he couldn’t quite keep track of them. Sypha alternated stroking his cock and rubbing his sides, while Alucard’s fingers pried him open and stretched him out, to the tune of their combined soft grunts and sighs and swears.

“Good—let me get him—”

Sypha wriggled against him and slid onto his dick before rolling slightly onto her back. She didn’t have much leverage like this, but it would have to be enough. “There. Alright, Trevor?” 

“Yeah. God, yes,” Trevor groaned, trying to hold himself up on shaky limbs. 

Alucard hiked one of Trevor’s legs up to give him better access, and then said “Open.” 

Trevor’s mouth opened instinctively, and Alucard thrust his fingers inside, cleaning himself off on Trevor’s tongue. Trevor gagged a little and turned up his nose, but it was too hot to be owned like this, so he licked Alucard’s long fingers clean. The jokes about Trevor’s oral fixation and weird tendency to put anything in his mouth started out as just jokes, until Sypha decided she didn’t like messes in their bedrolls and that Trevor being something of a cumslut coincided well with her preferences. 

“Good boy,” Alucard hummed.  “May I?”  

“Please,” Trevor gasped, hips shaking with want. 

Alucard only chuckled. 

“He wasn’t asking you, Treffy,” Sypha said, stroking his hair. “Yes, you may, Alucard, but don’t bite him again. Go slow.” 

Trevor grunted, pushing back weakly, as Alucard began to enter him. 

“No, don’t go slow, God,” he begged, but they both ignored him. The sensation of Alucard spearing him on his dick traveled up his spine, ratcheting up slowly, as slow as Alucard’s glacial pace. Trevor whined, trying to thrust against Sypha, but she held him still until Alucard was fully sheathed. “You’re going to kill me.” 

“An hour ago that was what you wanted,” Alucard teased. 

“You know you can’t listen to anything he says in the heat of the moment,” Sypha said. “Alright, Alucard.” 

Once released, Alucard fucked him in earnest, rocking him into Sypha with enough force that she began to moan, too. 

Trevor whined and hid his face against Sypha’s neck, trying to not throw up as much as he was trying to enjoy this. It certainly warmed him up, but he still found himself uncomfortably disoriented and reeling with every thrust.

“Slow down, Alucard,” Sypha said, reaching between them to get a hand on her clit, since Trevor was going to be so useless. “Go easy on him. Shh, Trevor. You’re alright.”

“Am I?” he gasped, a whine high in his throat. 

Alucard did slow down, gripping Trevor’s hips so he didn’t move him too much with each thrust. He changed his angle until Trevor cried out, head snapping back in ecstasy. “Ah, fuck. Oh, fuck, Alucard!”

Sypha held him closer, rubbing the back of his neck as he got his knees under him, beginning to rock weakly into Sypha, his need outweighing his pain and disorientation. “Sypha…”

“It’s alright, Trevor, I know you’re not at your best,” Sypha teased, kissing his cheek, and making him groan again and laugh. 

“I’m doing good if I don’t pass out on you.” 

“Yes, you are,” she said, getting her hands up into his hair. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll get there. I’ll let you lick me out after.” 

_ That  _ got him over the edge, because of course it did, and he finished with a whine, while Alucard was still driving into him with vampiric lust. 

“There we are,” Sypha praised, stroking his hair until he came down from the high, but he was already, in his sex-muddled and blind state, blundering down to try to find her pussy, and she had to laugh and hold him still. “You really want to?”

“You know he can’t hardly sleep unless he licks your pussy out first,” Alucard teases. 

“Come on, help me out, I can’t see, you kn— _ ooh _ —” he groaned, as Alucard fucked him harder. He reeled, dizzy and trembling already, and froze until he felt Sypha’s legs under his chest and smelled her sex. He dropped his head down with a moan, missing the first several attempts until Sypha guided him into place. Alucard was right, he  _ didn’t  _ sleep well without tasting Sypha first. He almost thought it might settle his stomach after all this. At least with his ears between her thighs, the world couldn’t spin out of place on him too much. 

He licked her to orgasm just as Alucard finished inside him, and the vampire lust finally fizzled out. 

“Damn,” Alucard said, gathering Trevor into his arms gingerly, as though just waking up. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I, Belmont?” 

Trevor grabbed Alucard’s arm and Sypha’s thigh, trying to figure out where he was. “Y-yes. No, I mean. I’m fine. Fine,” he slurred. “Holy shit, will you two just let me sleep?” 

“This is the thanks we get?” Sypha asked, a little breathless from her own climax. She wiped up Trevor’s face and helped Alucard arrange him once again between them in the wagon. 

Sypha tried a little magic, and her fingers sparked: it was enough to take the pain from Trevor, who stopped shivering and lay still with a soft sigh. 

“Alucard?” 

“I’m here, Sypha,” Alucard answered, curling his long limbs around them both, still giving off heat. “I’ll keep watch until morning. Sleep, my loves.” 

“You’re still doing the laundry,” Trevor mumbled. 

“Oh, fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the smutty sequel! 
> 
> (I actually have a metric fuckton more smut to write for this OT3...bug me if you want to read it!)

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-second in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Swimming, bathing, or washing." 
> 
> This takes place during a version of Season 3 where they go on adventures together instead of leaving Alucard to cry alone in his parents' castle. And they run into trouble. 
> 
> This one begs for a smutty Chapter 2, as well, so stay tuned, maybe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spells About Penises, and Other Boyfriend Improvements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523537) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn)




End file.
